Weirder & Weirder
by Bobbie1
Summary: This follows 'A Heroes Rest'. The discussion about a lottery ticket and what would Bosco do if he'd had the winning ticket..


"What's this?" Faith asked as Lieu handed her an envelope.  
  
"Beats me," he commented. Came in the mail today. I'm just passing them around.  
  
"Them? How many of 'them' are there?" Faith added glancing around the locker room, wondering who else got the suspicious envelope.  
  
"I think there were five in all," Lieu added.  
  
"Oh yeah, who else got one?" Faith continued her line of questioning.  
  
"Sully and Ty, you and Bosco, and me. I've got some things to take care of before roll call. Give this to that partner of yours," Lieu replied before heading out the door.  
  
Just then, Sully stepped in the door, a mystery envelope in hand. Ty was not far behind carrying an envelope himself.  
  
"What's this?" Ty asked.  
  
"I don't know," Faith answered as she opened the envelope. "Huh, some sort of invitation. Haggerty's tonight.11:30pm."  
  
"No name though," Ty replied after flipping the invitation over several times.  
  
"This keeps getting weirder and weirder," Faith said, shrugging her shoulders before opening her locker.  
  
"What's weird?" Bosco asked as he breezed past Faith.  
  
"You being early for you shift for one," Sully said with a laugh after glancing at his watch.  
  
"Oh Sully's a comedian now.NOT" Bosco interjected.  
  
"What's this?" he added as Faith handed him an envelope.  
  
"Some invitation for tonight" Faith explained.  
  
"Tonight? Kind of short notice isn't it?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Yep, but for a hundred bucks, I'll be there," Ty smiled waving a crisp $100 bill in front of the others.  
  
Immediately the others searched their own envelopes and sure enough, each invitation was accompanied with a crisp bill with Benjamin Franklin's picture on it.  
  
"Oh my God," Faith said in shock.  
  
"Damn," Sully added.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Bosco said entering the conversation once more. "Some chump invited us to some party tonight and he's paying us a hundred bucks to be there?"  
  
"That about sums it up," Ty answered. "And for a hundred bucks, I'll be there."  
  
"Yeah well I got kids with a sitter," Faith replied.  
  
"You got a hundred bucks for doing nothing," Sully added his two cents to the conversation. "Maybe you could get the sitter to stay a little longer."  
  
"Roll call in five," Lieu said quickly poking his head in the door.  
  
"Hey Lieu, you going tonight?" Faith asked, curious to his answer.  
  
"Lieu got invited too?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Hell yeah," Lieu said, letting the door close as he left.  
  
"Damn," Bosco said, "This is weird."  
  
"So who all got these little invites?" Ty asked.  
  
"From what Lieu said, it was you, Sully, Bosco, me and Lieu." Faith explained what she had heard earlier.  
  
"That's it? Kind of an odd group for a party don't ya think?" Bosco questioned.  
  
"Like Ty said, for a hundred bucks, I'll be there," Sully added as he headed for roll call.  
  
"So does that mean you're going?" Faith asked following Bosco out.  
  
"Damn straight," Bosco replied without a doubt.  
  
Across the street things were just as weird.  
  
"Hey Kim," Alex said, envelope in hand. "You get one of these?"  
  
"Yeah, I did," Kim replied. Entering the kitchen, she noticed Carlos, Doc, and Jimmy doing the same thing four police officers were across the street; staring at a mysterious invitation.  
  
The shift went by slowly giving all the opportunity to discuss the illusive invitation. The nine decided to get together for dinner, giving them an opportunity to expand upon their thoughts of the mystery.  
  
"Who do you think it is?" Faith asked Bosco.  
  
"Obviously someone with money," Bosco replied.  
  
"Yeah you got to be right there," Faith agreed. "This guy doles out a hundred dollars for what, a little something extra inside an invitation."  
  
"I don't care who it is," Jimmy replied, pulling the $100 bill from his wallet. "I just hope he invites me to more parties."  
  
"Speaking of the party," Ty added his two cents worth. "We're all supposed to meet at Haggerty's.I'm thinking this is someone we all know. Other wise why Haggerty's?"  
  
"That makes sense partner," Sully agreed, a little pride showing for his young partner's reasoning on the issue at hand.  
  
"So what do we know so far?" Faith asked.  
  
"We're all invited to a party to be held tonight at Haggerty's" Kim commented first.  
  
"Haggerty's being a place that we all frequent," Alex added.  
  
"Someone with money to burn since he tossed out $100 bills just to invite us." Jimmy added.  
  
"Money to burn," Ty laughed. "That coming from your mouth Jimmy?"  
  
"Very funny Davis," Jimmy replied.  
  
"Well whoever it is isn't a city employee," Sully commented. "Nobody on our payroll would have money to just toss around."  
  
"Maybe it was a call we responded to," Bosco reasoned. "Someone who was in an accident maybe."  
  
"Or a fire," Jimmy was quick to add, earning him a glare from Bosco.  
  
"Well I'll give him one thing," Faith added. "That one hundred dollar bills sure beats a few steaks."  
  
"Don't remind me," Jimmy replied, glancing in Bosco's direction as he recalled the end result of that deal.  
  
"All you had to do was share the meat Jimmy," Bosco replied.  
  
"It was our meat," Jimmy argued. "The store owner gave it to me."  
  
"But we were there first," Bosco debated. "Me and Faith saved the guy's furniture. All you did was break a few windows and drown the rest of his stuff."  
  
Dinner arrived just in time to stop a complete rehashing of the meat disaster. After dinner, everyone went back to work.  
  
The party discussion died down until around 10:30. Faith had been on the phone with her sitter who was calling to say she couldn't stay past midnight.  
  
"You know what, if this is going to end up anything like that little meat deal," Faith commented. "I think I might just skip this little party."  
  
"You can't do that," Bosco argued.  
  
"Why not?" Faith countered. "It's probably just a dumb little party anyway."  
  
"How do you know that?" Bosco argued.  
  
"How do you know it's not?" Faith asked.  
  
"Look, call your sitter back Faith," Bosco replied, skipping Faith's question. "Tell her if she stays, you'll pay her $100."  
  
"What? No way!" Faith argued. "I'm not paying anyone $100 to stay with my kids for a couple hours just so I can go to a party being throw by someone who doesn't have the decency to tell us who he is."  
  
By the time they got back to the precinct, Bosco was driving Faith crazy.  
  
"Look Faith, if I pay the $100, will you go then?" Bosco offered.  
  
"Wait a second," Faith said opening her locker. "Let me get this straight. You're gonna pay my sitter $100 so that I can go to some mysterious party?"  
  
"Yeah," Bosco confirmed.  
  
"Bosco, what's going on? You know more about this than you're telling me don't you?"  
  
"NO!" Bosco practically screamed, then glanced around to see if anyone was in hearing distance.  
  
"That does it," Faith demanded. "Either you tell me what's going on or I am not going to this party."  
  
"Faith, look I just want you to go alright?"  
  
"Bosco,"  
  
"Faith, listen, you never go out with us," Bosco debated. "Every time we talk about going out after work, you turn us down for one reason or another. I just want you to go out with us.maybe have a little fun for once."  
  
Bosco and Faith finished changing just a Ty and Sully entered the locker room.  
  
"I'll see you all tomorrow," Faith replied, grabbing her bag and heading out.  
  
"You're not go." Ty started to ask, not getting his question out before Faith was gone. "She's not going to the party?"  
  
"No," Bosco replied. Slamming his locker and grabbing his own bag, Bosco left Ty without an explanation.  
  
"Faith, wait up," Bosco called out. Faith was half way across the street when Bosco caught up to her.  
  
"You're really not going?" he asked.  
  
"No Bosco, I'm not going."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Bosco, you asked me that already. How bout answering a question?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you want me to go to this party?"  
  
"Faith I already answered that question."  
  
"You gave me an answer but I want the real story."  
  
"Just come to the party."  
  
"Bosco, tell me what's going on. I know you Bos and there's more to this than you're telling me. Spill it."  
  
When Bosco paused, not answering her question, Faith had her answer.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Bos," she replied before turning, heading for the subway.  
  
"Faith, listen, if you're no going to go to the party, then take this," Bosco said, handing her something.  
  
"What's this? Faith asked.  
  
"Just open it alright?"  
  
"Bosco."  
  
"Open it,"  
  
Faith glanced between another mysterious envelope and her equally mysterious partner.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just open it," he repeated his earlier words. Turning, he started back to his car, headed for the party.  
  
Faith took the envelope, turning to head for the subway once more. Curiosity took over at this point and she stopped, pulling out the envelope, opening it. As she read what was inside, her jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh my God, oh my God," she said softly as only she could hear her words. She glanced back and forth from the contents to her partner as he headed for his car.  
  
"Bos-co.Bos-co," she called out, jogging down the street to catch up with him. Hearing her call him name, Bosco stopped walking. Faith, however, was in full running mode. Reaching him, she nearly knocked him over. Bosco caught her as she wrapped her arms around her neck.  
  
Their embrace in the middle of Arthur caught the attention of police officers and fire fighters as they were leaving their respective stations.  
  
"I was going to give it to you at the party," Bosco replied as Faith composed herself. "You insisted on not going so I had to give it to you now."  
  
"Bosco, this.I don't understand.I mean.why?"  
  
"I was going to explain all that at the party," Bosco replied.  
  
"Whoa, what's going on here?" Kim asked after seeing the two embrace.  
  
"I'll explain later," he replied, trying to think quickly. "I don't want to miss this party."  
  
The crowd dispersed with everyone getting into cars.  
  
Faith rode with Bosco.Ty with Sully.Carlos with Doc.Kim and Alex with Jimmy.and Lieu in his own car. On the way, Faith called her sitter, convincing her to stay with a promise of a little bonus for doing so.  
  
A half hour later, they all reached Haggerty's, intent on finding out the reason for the mysterious invitation.  
  
Once inside, they found a table all set up, awaiting their arrival. Everyone took a seat.  
  
"What do we do now?" Ty asked after noticing there was no mysterious host for the little party.  
  
"Order me a beer," Bosco replied, heading for the men's room.  
  
A waitress came over, getting an order for drinks. As she finished, she handed a stack of envelopes to Faith.  
  
"Oh great, more mysterious envelopes," Alex replied. Faith took it upon herself to pass out the envelopes.  
  
After passing around the envelopes, Faith glanced at the one that remained. Not knowing what to do with it, she laid it on the table where Bosco would be sitting.  
  
As she made her way back to her own seat, everyone opened his or her envelope. The reaction was just as shocking to those present as it had been to Faith.  
  
"Oh.my.God" Kim relied.  
  
"Holy shit," Jimmy replied.  
  
Sully was speechless as was Ty. Alex glanced around the table stopping when she looked at Lieu. Following his eyes, she noticed Bosco standing at the head of the table.  
  
"Boscorelli?" Lieu replied sounding very much like a question.  
  
"Bos," Faith replied. "I believe you promised me an explanation."  
  
"Yeah Faith, I did and I will if you'll just give me a minute."  
  
"For this much money, you can take all night if you want," Kim commented.  
  
"You all remember when that guy was riding around on the bicycle, shooting at cops?"  
  
"Yeah, the guy killed one officer and seriously wounded another one." Lieu replied, filling in the gaps for some who may not be following Bosco.  
  
"Yeah.afterwards some of us came here. That was the night they had the lottery drawing."  
  
"I remember that." Faith added. "I really wanted to win."  
  
"Yeah and I told you that you'd miss me too much."  
  
"The winners were some guys who all worked together."  
  
"Yeah but there was also one other winning ticket. I had bought one myself but I think I only matched one number."  
  
"You bought one.after giving me a hard time about buying one." Faith directed her comment at Bosco.  
  
"Yeah but mine wasn't any luckier than yours. Anyway, a few days before that, I took ma to the grocery store. She wanted to get a ticket but she didn't have any extra cash on her so I loaned her $10. She bought ten tickets, handed me five and kept five for herself. I stuck them in my coat pocket. It was three months before I wore that coat again.  
  
One afternoon, I pulled it out. When I got where I was going, I put my keys in my pocket. That's when I found the tickets. Still, I didn't think much of it. About a week later, I was at the store. I asked if they had the winning numbers for that particular day and the cashier looked them up for me, wrote them on a slip of paper. I shoved that piece of paper in my pocket too. It wasn't til about a week later that I pulled out the piece of paper and the tickets. I must have checked them a dozen times. I couldn't believe it. For three months, I had a lottery ticket worth $35 million dollars sitting in my coat pocket.  
  
"Bos, that drawing was six months ago," Faith corrected her partner. "Why did you wait three more months to turn in the ticket?"  
  
"Well, that was kind of your fault," he replied. "At the time I found the ticket, you and that lame-ass husband of yours had just filed for divorce. Last thing I wanted to do was support his drinking habit. So I waited until the divorce was final before I turned in the ticket. Figured if I did it sooner and then gave you a check, Fred would want half so I waited."  
  
"Bosco, are you nuts?" Faith questioned. The look on everyone's face answered that question. "I don't believe you sat on a $35 million dollar lottery ticket for six months."  
  
"Well after taxes it came to just over $18 million. I tried to split it with ma but she refused to take it, I finally talked her into taking $5 million. Half a million each for the ten of you was another $5 million. That still leaves me with $8 million."  
  
"Wait a minute," Alex replied. A quick count of heads was in order to prove her point: Faith, Ty, Sully, Lieu, Kim, Carlos, Doc, Jimmy, and herself made nine. "Bos, there's only nine of us here."  
  
"Yeah, there are only nine of us here but there are ten checks," Bosco replied, picking up the tenth envelope. Noticing Kim sitting to his left, he thought it was only right to give it to her. She glanced at the name on the front of the envelope, looking back at Bosco who simply nodded.  
  
"Bobby?" she replied, a smile on her face as she looked back at Bosco.  
  
"I'm not sure what to do with that," he replied, somewhat hesitant in his words.  
  
"Maybe we could give it to his mom," Kim suggested. "She could use it or maybe there's a charity that she thinks Bobby would have liked to give it to."  
  
"That's fine with me," Bosco replied.  
  
"You know something Boscorelli?" Lieu replied with a somewhat mixed expression. "You can be a pain in the ass but despite that, I'm going to miss having you around."  
  
"Miss me? What're you talking about?" Bosco replied. "You think a couple million is enough to get rid of me?  
  
"Don't tell me," Lieu conceded. "You win a damn lottery and you're coming into work tomorrow?"  
  
"Hell yeah," Bosco replied drawing laughter from all around. "I want to see the look on Jason's face."  
  
"You're evil Bosco," Ty replied laughing as he did. "I can't wait to see that look myself."  
  
So, the next day, just as he'd promised, Bosco showed up for work. Word had already spread of the winning lottery ticket and the lucky winner.  
  
And Bosco being his usual self, he showed up for roll call a few minutes late with a simple "sorry I'm late sir" directed towards Lieu. In the process, he created a scene, pissing off Sgt. Christopher.  
  
What was one supposed to do after winning a lottery? Enjoy life right? Well, lets just say that Bosco really enjoyed the expression on Jason's face at that moment. 


End file.
